User blog:Bardurwashome/The Legend of Thunderclad
The legend of Thunderclad (Draft 0.4.0) NOTE: Creators listed in (Parenthesis) beside the tribe. This story does not contain their tribe histories but is just.. theory I guess Chapter 1 Most tribes and peoples that explore the world simply push the clouds aside.. but in the very earliest turns of the game 3 tribes climbed them. They were the Aertherion (PolyWow) who lived in the highest clouds above the black spires to the south. There they discovered many lizard like creatures, The Balsam (DanVol) lived in the North of Polytopia among the snow clouds. And The Ceastrolo “Who watched the skies” (Yours Truly) lived upon the mountains that were above mountains and the low lying clouds in the west. Each lived isolated from all other cultures the Aetherion mapped the world below and headed north. They hunted birds and put the feathers in their hats. The Balsam tired of the cold, headed south bringing the Arctic foxes with them and discovered coconuts and the great forests of lightning. The Ceastrolo headed north, south, and east. While mapping the stars and taming monsters. After many turns of expansion they met each other above the middle of their square on the clouds of rainbows, with each other being the first and second each had seen. So for many turns they lived in peace. The Balsam and Aetherion started expanded east when the Ceastrolo spotted a new small star in the sky. Having never seen it before they thought of it as abandoned by the other stars and named it marooned or maroon 1… Chapter 2 The Aetherion began exploring tech never seen before nor since. they created fragile airships capable of crossing the crystal rifts that lay between all clouds. Their empire was great extending from the cirrus heights in the far south over great fog banks to the southern border of Balsam in the north. To the eastern border of Ceastrolo in the west. And the Border of the world in the east and south. To stabilize the ever shifting clouds they formed a network known as the sky vault. Due to the security created by the sky vault they were able to achieve an Industrial level matched only by the Ferreta below. The Balsam discovered a great many techs from the developing tribes below but also observed something currently unknown in the sky realm. It was warfare sure the balsam had hunted many creatures, but never polys.. they watched and decided not to contact those below. but some Balsam wondered whether their Skyland Utopia may come to and end so they secretly began learning the arts of warfare.. the Ceastrolo watched the stars but many things began to preoccupy them in the fog bank. So the generations started to pass. And the Sky tribes were not the only things to change. The ferreta began developing massive weapons below. and Maroon 1 (Now Maroon I) did a stranger thing itself... it began to grow... Chapter 3 The Nitor (National Institution of Technology, Origination, and, Research) Ferretas science division was in a state of total Celebration. they had just successfully tested the first nuclear fusion bomb.. But all this was taking place on the earth below. Up in the skies was a completely different story. It has been many turns since Chapter 2 (just brook the fourth wall) Since then. The Balsam became distrustful of the Ceastrolo and their odd ways.. They fortified their empire. And started to keep to themselves. So the trade between them, Ceastrolo, and Aetherion declined. The borders became the home of the Balsam royal armies. Aetherion began taming small dragons. But it was hard to enjoy when they were constantly were looking over their shoulder at balsam whose armies did not inspire trust. However their sky vault was now complete and they entered an Industrial economic state. The Ceastrolo well they watched the stars but they also kept a eye on the ever strengthening Aetherion. they imported more night monsters, And soon only a couple watched the strange habits of the ever growing star Marooni.. The ferreta government kept their latest scientific success a secret from their might empire Chapter 4 A leaked document about the Nuclear Bomb had turned Ferretas against her government to save its own skin it denied any knowledge of the project and left its science division to be prosecuted. NITOR was furious that the government they loyally served would so quickly stab them in the back. Ferreta had the advantage of superior numbers but much of its tech had been designed. And unbeknownst to them by NITOR. The civil war that ensued quickly escalated beyond all control and the Nuclear arsenal so recently created was used.. None in the clouds knew the cause of what had happened. The blast shook the sky and collapsed the west of Balsams wall they thought it was the Ceastrolo and launched and all of their armies were deployed against them. The flash of light reached the eyes of Aetherions Field marshal and he assumed it was the signal from high command to attack Balsam. The noise startled the Ceastrolo who supposed it must be the cry of Aetherions dragons. So for the first time the people of the cloud experienced war. Also for the first time the star Marinoo was unwatched Chapter 5 The Catastrophe that had struck Ferreta was a shock to the known world many of its far outposts were being taken back and its empire was heavily weakened by the ongoing war. The bomb had decimated its most populous city but its Capital still stood proud. And a undercover op took over NITORs nuclear supply. It was now just all a matter of time for the ongoing war to be over. But the reality of what was below was not so completely mirrored above. Balsam had the initial advantage at the start of the war. But Aetherions economy quickly turned the tide and soon they had expanded deep into Balsam territory the war was going even for the Ceastrolo. The Balsam and Ceastrolo quickly settled their differences and united their forces against the Aetherion. Together they halted the Aetherion advance and drove inward to the edge of the sky vault. The bulk of the Aetherion army was in route to meet the spearhead of the invading army when night fell... If the Ceastrolo had not been watching the sunrise they would have seen not one star but two. The Aetherion marching west did see the second star and took it as a sign of victory. So was their attitude when the battle of the sky ensued. By the time the sun climbed out behind the border of the world the light of the second star would be gone. And Marinoo would again lay forgotton. Category:Blog posts